1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the remote control of a telemetry system, and more particularly to a controller for a locked carrier distributed multiplexed telemetry system having a pilot signal which controller does not require additional conductors between a remote control unit and a plurality of multiplexer units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For remote control of a plurality of multiplexer units the old control method involved shifting the phase of the frequency controlling pilot signal. A detector in each multiplexer unit detected the phase shifts and advanced a counter (positive phase shift) or reset the counter (negative phase shift). The counter's state was used to control the hardware of interest in the multiplexer unit. However, this method is inherently sensitive to noise, and this undesirable sensitivity causes the detectors to frequently interpret noise as commands other than those intended by the operator at the remote control unit.